Jealousy
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: Raven's love was dying, and robin just sat there and watched. A few years on, Robin is alone and finally admits why he didn't help his friend... BBRaeRob
1. Chapter 1

Recent entry: I'm so sorry! Gel is on hiatus at the moment, until I finish Blood red feathers. Meanwhile, I was sorting through the crap on my computer, and found this. I thought I'd post it to amuse some people (shrugs) mainly cos I feel lonely without my little reviewers…

I had dreams about this and was like 'OK, I'll write it!' there's two versions, but I know the second one better so will tell you that. Rob-Rae-BB

Flashbacks are in **bold** AND _Italics_. Thoughts are in plain _Italics_.

Jealousy

**"_What the hell are you doing!" she screeched, running up to the two figures. Her sentence was directed at the one who was sitting on a rock. He was gazing at the other, his hand propping up his chin, like he was bored. The other was lying in a pool of their own blood. _**

**"_I-" the boy on sitting on the rock began, jumping up. _**

**"_I don't want to hear it, Robin!" Raven choked, looking at the boy who had she had gathered up in her arms, "he's DYING!"_**

_**Robin blinked and looked down at the girl, the man he despised in her arms and his blood on her body. **_

**"_You sat here and watched him dying! I can't believe…" Raven shook her head. She covered herself and the man with her cloak and transformed herself into her Raven soul form. Robin blinked again as the rain came down and thunder crossed the night sky. What had he done?_**

Raven had tried all she could that fearsome night, and eventually fell asleep by the bedside.

In the morning, when she woke off, she looked over at the heart monitor.

There was a flat line.

Beast Boy, the love of her life, was dead.

Raven had never done that before in her life. But that's all she ever did now. Cry.

When she was in battle, silent tears streamed down her face.

When she was reading, muffled sobs were heard

And at night, she cried herself to sleep.

Then one day, when Raven hadn't came out of her room; Starfire went in – with permission as her best friend - and saw Raven's body, two red slashes contrasting against her pale wrist, and an emerald jewel incrusted dagger stuck in her abdomen. It was said Starfire died right on the spot in shock.

Now only two Titans remained. Eventually, Cy entered Raven's room and found the book that had Sarasim in it. He created a replica of the portal that he had been lost in before, and waved goodbye to Robin. Now there was only one titan.

Robin sat on the inside window ledge, one leg swinging outside the window. He felt the wind whip at his face. In the space of a month, all his friends were gone. Three never to come back and getting the other one back would once again be defying physics. And he didn't have the power to do it. Once again, Robin was where he first started.

All alone, and empty – where he lived and where his soul lived.

So he decided to do it. He choked on his tears, sobbing, and shoved the window upwards, the way it opened. He looked down. Four stories sat below him, then the tower connected to ground below.

_She won't catch me. She's not forgiven me. She'll let me fall. _

But Robin took a deep breath, wiping away the last of his tears, and ignored the thumping in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the night sky.

"I'm sorry…I was jealous."

He jumped, the wind caressing his cheeks, suddenly the speed went up – he was flying, falling, not flying. The wind slapped him – like Raven's stare on the night that he watched BB die and did nothing – out of jealousy. He didn't close his eyes – but braced himself for the hit.

But he never touched the ground.

A hand reached out for him, and picked his body up gently. He was already gone. The person the hand belonged to pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered, like the night's breeze.

"I forgive you. "

**Okay, sweet little oneshot, which I admit, was more Rae-Rob than Rae-BB. But the reason Rob was jealous was that BB owned Rae's heart. So Robin watched BB die in a battle… or die after an accident, you decide. The first one is more likely. **


	2. JEALOUSY REMADE Better Version

I recieved a lot of criticism for this, but when looking back at it, I was like... 'Yikes.' This really does need cleaning up. It was one of my earlier pieces, so hopefully I can reshape it so it's better and more believable.

Jealousy - Remade

**"R-robin..."**

**His words fell on deaf ears.**

**"R-robin..." he tried again; more forcefully this time.**

**Again, he was ignored.**

**Lightning danced in the heavens, as Thunder boomed a few seconds later.**

**Laughing.**

**Mocking him.**

**"Please..." he cried desperately, his hand scrabbling for the hem of Robin's shirt.**

**This time, he gained his attention.**

**The Boy Wonder turned;**

**All was silent.**

**The warm, summer breeze turned icy cold.**

**"Give it a rest," he snarled menacingly, "stop clinging onto your life. NOBODY likes you."**

**A lump formed somewhere in the other's adam apple region.**

**"What?"**

**Robin gave a cold heartless laugh.**

**"Do you seriously think anyone likes you?" **

**He struggled, feeling dizzy as his blood began to seep into the sand.**

**"R-raven..."**

**This truly seemed to amuse Robin.**

**"RAVEN?" He edged his face closer, a smirk present as his whispered, "You don't deserve her. Besides, she probably only gives you the time of day out of pity's sake."**

**He felt a salty tear slide down his cheek.**

**"That's a lie..."**

**"You and I both know that would make perfect sense."**

**More tears joined those on his face.**

**"Please... tell Raven I love her..."**

**Robin paused, watching as the last of his supposed best-friend's liquid-life seeped from his body.**

**"No."**

**------------------**

"I don't understand...why?" Raven sobbed.

Her eyes were locked on Beastboy's fragile body. The gaping wound in his stomach was obvious, still bleeding profusely.

Robin clasped his teammates hand.

She looked up, eyes full of fear and woe.

"Don't worry, Raven." he whispered reasuringly,"He'll be okay. You just have to hope."

_He had lost far too much blood._

_It was too late to hope._

Tears freely poured down the psion's cheeks as Cyborg tried to keep his little sister's boyfriend alive.

His best friend.

Starfire usual cheery smile was replaced, by a look of pure and utter sadness.

Beastboy...

Such a lively soul...

Raven let out a choked sob.

_WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?_

Suddenly, all went silent.

A long beep echoed against the walls, as the heart monitor portrayed the truth.

A line.

A single, solitary line.

"23:06," Cyborg whispered, his face crumpled.

_No..._

"NO!" Raven screamed, pulling out of Robin's _comforting embrace_, running to the table where her boyfriend lay.

"No... Please, Beastboy, wake up! Please... please, baby! Why won't you wake up? WAKE UP!" Raven sobbed, shaking his shoulders, tears streaming down her ashen face.

"Rae..." Robin whispered, gently, his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed, pushing him away, before turning back to the changeling, lying peacefully on the bed.

"Gar..." She whispered brokenly, collapsing on the floor, her body shaking with sobs. She drew her knees to her chest, her hands wrapped around them as she buried her head and cried her heart out.

A single tear slid down the robotic man's cheek as he watched his little sister.

Broken.

Starfire freely cried, silent tears for the loss of a friend.

Robin stood.

Shocked.

No, this was NOT how the plan was meant to go.

He watched Raven.

The girl HE loved.

Crumpled on the floor;

A polar-opposite of what she had been only yesterday.

Strong, silent, someone who carried themselves in a dignified manner.

HE had done this.

And there she was;

Crying for the man SHE loved.

Robin felt numb. This hadn't solved anything - it had only made things worse. No, this definetly how the plan was supposed to work. He gently knelt down in front of the psion, placing his hand over hers, when he noticed something on her finger. Her thumbed it gently.

Raven looked up.

God, she was beautiful.

Her amethyst eyes looked with his masked ones, before fluttering up to watch Cyborg and Starfire maneovure the changeling's corpse out of the room.

She let out a shuddering sigh, trying to calm herself down.

Robin stroked her hand again, his thumb resting on her finger.

She looked down at it, tears shining in her eyes once more. A broken smile crossed her face, as the silver of the band reflected in her violet orbs.

"Just yesterday," she whispered, a teardrop sliding down her cheek, the smile still in place, "Sunset. He proposed to me."

Robin felt the colour drain from his face, as her eyes made contact with his.

He was thankful for the mask.

His eyes would definetly reveal his guilt.

"Why, Robin?" She whispered, the smile long gone, "Why did he have to die?"

She stood up and left the room on that note.

Why?

Because Robin murdered him.

Because...

Because Of Jealously.

**Hope that was better... Please review, especially those who did last time!**


End file.
